


La cosa es que

by panconkiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/panconkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cosa es que hay toda una expectativa cuando se trata de faldas así que, bueno, por ponerlo de cierta forma, Kenma se siente ligeramente estafado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cosa es que

**Author's Note:**

> Hasta para escribir cosas subidas de tono soy gen, para que vean.  
> (Para Karla)

—O sea —Hinata dio un par de pasos por la habitación—, se siente bastante cómodo.

—Hmm... —en realidad, Kenma aún tenía sus dudas.

—Lo raro —siguió él— es que tengo demasiado espacio para moverme.

—Pero la movilidad es la misma que si estuvieses con _shorts_ , ¿no?

Poco a poco, Hinata aminoró el pasó y se quedó estático, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, como si de verdad estuviese reflexionando sobre el tema. Por su parte, Kenma aún no se atrevía a moverse; la mera sensación de la falda sobre sus muslos lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

No era una cosa seria, literalmente se les acababa de ocurrir hace una hora, luego Hinata los había llevado a una tienda de ropa que quedaba cerca y habían comprado las dos primeras faldas que tuviesen pinta de quedarles, todo muy a la rápida. La suya estaba un poco larga, llegando justo a las rodillas, y la de Hinata era más ancha en la cintura así que tuvo que afirmarla con una pinza para la ropa.

Para ser honesto consigo mismo, Kenma no sabía exactamente qué iba a sacar de todo aquello. En su momento le había parecido una buena idea, aunque tal vez sólo había sido la empatía forzada que le daba ver a Hinata tan motivado por algo. Ahora, no es que le diera vergüenza o incomodidad, era sólo que... la situación en general se sentía bastante plana. Sí, eso era. ¿No se suponía que el _crossdressing_ tenía que ser algo divertido y emocionante?

—¡Ah! —el grito de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ahora tenía cara de que lo entendía todo, así que de verdad había estado reflexionando sobre algo—. No, ya sé porque no es lo mismo —lo miró determinado y casi serio—. Voy a hacer la cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó Kenma, más por buenos modales (los cuales sí tenía, al menos cuando se trataba de él).

Entonces, vio como el otro caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación, donde había más espacio, y dio un par de vueltas en el sitio. La falda se levantó como un paraguas.

Se le había visto todo.

—Ah, ¿viste que no es lo mismo? —le dijo con todo el orgullo del mundo, porque acababa de probarle algo a Kenma, quien usualmente sabía más que él.

Pero, considerando la situación cerebral de Kenma en ese momento, Hinata bien podría ser el más inteligente de la habitación.

—Shouyou, no estás usando pantalones cortos.

—¿Eh? —y, como si no fuese suficiente, Hinata se levantó la falda de nuevo para comprobar, como si no estuviese seguro que debajo sólo se iba a encontrar sus calzoncillos—. Pues no, ¿no es ese el punto?

—Las chicas los usan debajo de la falda.

—Oh... —Hinata parecía decepcionado. Soltó los pliegues de la falda de tal forma que volvió a cubrirle la cadera.

Kenma también se sintió decepcionado.

Entonces, Hinata volvió a inclinar la cabeza, y esta vez su semblante sí que se veía serio.

—Pero no he visto que todas los usen... así que no es obligatorio, ¿verdad?

Y miró a Kenma expectante, como si él tuviese todas las respuestas.

—... Supongo que no —le respondió finalmente.

—¡Entonces no importa! —dijo pegando un salto, dejando que la falda se acomodase como le diera la gana sobre sus piernas.

Kenma supuso que a él tampoco le importaba.

**Author's Note:**

> [Comisiones Abiertas.](http://panconkiwi.tumblr.com/post/154558359169/you-can-see-examples-of-my-english-work-here)


End file.
